


First Date

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Amusement Parks, First Dates, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Halloween is the best day to go out with Brahms, because he was wear his mask and no one cares.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	First Date

Brahms had been making great progress with being around people who weren’t you. He was seeing the therapist regularly, and had even gone out into public two and a half times. Which was why, when Halloween rolled around, you wanted to do something special.  


You were taking Brahms to an amusement park. And because it was Halloween, he didn’t even need to take off his mask.  


Brahms was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, looking at the tops of the tall rides that could be seen from the parking lot. He was listening to you, vaguely. Mostly he was focused on all of the lights and rides.  


“Are you listening to me?” You asked.  


Brahms looked over at you and nodded slightly.  


“If you get scared or overwhelmed, we can go straight out to the car. I called ahead, and it turns out this park has quiet rooms in case someone panics, so if we’re too far away from the exit we can as for help trying to find one of them-.” You would have continued, but Brahms cut you off.  


“But why do I have to wear this ugly shirt?” He asked, referring to a t-shirt you had made specially for today. It was a black shirt with the words PLEASE DO NOT SCARE ME in large yellow letters.  


“Well, because it’s Halloween, you get to wear your mask, but there are going to be actors in the park who might jump out at us.” You explained. “I told you that.”  


“It’s an ugly shirt.” He said simply, making you shake your head and laugh.  


“Here.” You smiled, pulling his favorite cardigan out of the back seat. “If you feel like you want to be scared, you can cover it up.”  


Brahms took the cardigan and slipped it on, hesitating before leaving it unbuttoned. “Do you think I’m ready?”  


You smiled. “That’s up to you. If you don’t think you are, we can go literally anywhere else. No one will care if you’re wearing a mask.”  


Brahms looked up at the rides before nodding. “I want to go inside.”  


Smiling, you and Brahms got out of the car, and he held onto your hand tightly as you bought the tickets.  


His eyes widened with wonder as the two of you took your first steps inside. The lights from the rides and booths reflected off his mask, making it reflect a rainbow. His hand tightened on yours as he absorbed everything that was in front of him. The crowd was full of couples, and families with children dressed up in adorable little costumes. There were groups of teenagers who appeared to be too good to dress up for the holiday, and groups of adults all dressed up even though they had no children to speak of. It was an amazing crowd full of color and sound.  


Gently leading him away of the flow of the crowd, his eyes stayed on everything that was in front of him. He kept looking around, his eyes wide, remaining silent. You reached up and ran your hand through his hair comfortingly.  


“I forgot there were this many people.” He mumbled finally.  


You nodded, waiting for him to say for himself if he wanted to stay or go.  


“It’s so pretty.” He finally looked at you. “And so loud.”  


“Are you hungry?” You asked, your fingers still happily tangled in his hair. An older couple gave you a look as they walked past, unapproving of your PDA. It almost made you laugh. Even you had forgotten most things about being out in public spaces since moving into the Heelshire house.  


“I am.” He said, looking around. “There are so many smells too.”  


“I think I know what your very first amusement park food should be.” You took his hand, walking him to one of the food stalls, buying him a funnel cake. Brahms held the new food in his hand, tilting his head cutely as he took in all of the sugar and squiggly dough.  


You giggled when he gingerly tried to pick it up, only to have a bunch of little pieces break off in his hand.  


“Come on, let’s sit somewhere and I’ll show you how to eat this.” You said, taking him to a sitting area where several other couples and families were eating. You sat the plate on a picnic table, picking up one of the little bits that Brahms had broken earlier. “You’re actually supposed to rip it apart like you just did.”  


“Why would they serve food this hard to eat at a place people are trying to walk around in?” He asked childishly before lifting his mask just enough to eat a piece. 

Unfortunately, while his mask was moved, you couldn’t see his reaction as he chewed.  


Suddenly he lifted the mask up, showing all of his face. His eyes were big and he had a wide grin on his face. “This is really good!”  


Laughing in surprise, you nodded, eating another piece. He followed suit, getting powdered sugar in his beard, so excited about this new food that he seemed to be completely unaware that his face was completely exposed in public. He dug his hand into the funnel cake like an excited child, eating it quickly, the amazed look never leaving his face.  


When the cake was gone Brahms ran his fingers through the leftover sugar, licking it off his fingers. You tried your hardest to repress your amused smile, loving every moment when he seemed so happy.  


“That was so good!” He said enthusiastically, bits of powder covering his lips and beard.  


“I could tell!” You teased, kissing him softly. The sugar made his lips dry and sweet. When you pulled back, Brahms realized that his mask wasn’t on, quickly securing it back in place.  


“Can we get another?” He asked.  


Standing, you pulled him up. “Actually, there’s tons of other foods to try, and a lot of fun drinks too. But next, I thought you might want to play a game.”  


“A game?” He asked, following you.  


You nodded, pulling him to the game booths, pointing to the stuffed animals. “They have games, usually involving shooting something or throwing stuff, and if you win, you get a toy!”  


“I want to try!” Brahms declared, walking up to one. The one he chose was a game you had never seen before, where a bunch of balls were being thrown around in a small pit, each one with a number. The player got three tires, adding up the numbers that they caught. The higher the number, the better the prize. “I want to do this one!” Brahms declared after a thorough sweep of the possible prizes.  


“It looks like you picked one of the only games that’s impossible to rig.” You handed the teen five dollars, who in turn handed Brahms a long stick with a small net on the end, the net just big enough to catch one ball. “Now Brahms, don’t be too disappointed if you don’t win what you want.” You warned.  


Brahms didn’t reply, already sticking the net into the ball pit. He pulled out a ball, and the teen held it up to reveal the number three on it. You glanced at the toys labeled ‘three.’ Those were the cheesiest, plastic rings and erasers based off cartoon characters. Brahms then pulled out a one. The next group of toys were labeled ‘five,’ meaning if he got a ball with a zero, he’d be stuck with one of the ‘three’ tier toys, even though he had four all together.  


Brahms glared down the ball pit as he pulled out the last ball. You held your breath, praying that no matter what, Brahms wouldn’t throw a hissy fit over whatever he ended up getting. The teen held up the ball, showing that it had the number six on it. So altogether he had ten!  


You looked up at the toys, looking for tier ten. There wasn’t one, only a nine. They for sure weren’t the grand prizes, but they were decent sized stuffed animals.  


Taking Brahms’ hand you grinned at him. “You did so good! Which one do you want?”  


Brahms looked at the ‘nine’ toys, bringing his hand to his mouth as he thought.  


“The octopus.” He said finally. The teen reached behind him, grabbing a blue stuffed octopus and handing it to Brahms.  


“Congratulations, sir.” He said.  


Brahms hugged the octopus tightly before turning it to you, holding it up proudly. “I won this!”  


“You did!” You laughed in relief, hugging Brahms, the octopus getting squished between the two of you. “Why that particular animal?”  


Brahms eyes glinted happily as he looked down at his new toy. “I don’t know.”  


You barked out a laugh, pulling him away from to booth so someone else could have a turn. “Fair enough. Do you want me to hold it?”  


Brahms nodded, and you took the octopus, tucking it in your shirt so that it’s face and a few of it’s tentacles were sticking out. Brahms laughed at the sight, before he noticed a long line stretch out behind you. “What’s that for?”  


You looked around. “Oh, they’re lined up for a haunted house.”  


“Where they scare you?” He asked. “Or is it really haunted?”  


You smiled and shook your head. “They do what you used to. Hide and then scare people.”  


Brahms crossed his arms in an exaggerated pout. “It’s not my fault you were scared.”  


Laughing, you reached up and kissed his cheek. “Want to get something to drink next?”  


He nodded, and the two of you went to a new food area.  


“Oh my god!” You shrieked happily, tugging on Brahms’ arm and pointed excitedly. “They have an Orange Julius! I thought those were extinct!” Dragging Brahms to the booth, you got two drinks, explaining rapidly to him that the last time you had seen an Orange Julius, malls were still a thing.  


The two of you wandered as you drank your orange drinks, you pointing things out to Brahms, and Brahms getting to play another game, this time only winning an ugly bracelet that lit up.  


The two of you decided not to ride any rides, due to Brahms having a delicate mask he wanted to keep safe and also having never ridden a ride in his life. However, when you spotted the merry-go-round, you thought he might make an exception.  


“What about a fun little ride on that?” You asked, pointing to the merry-go-round. Brahms nodded slightly, walking over with you. There was a line, mostly made up of children, but the two of you just chatted as you waited. Brahms was in the middle of explaining that he was going to look up the best possible name for his new octopus once he got home, when you noticed a little girl and her dad behind the two of you in line.  


The dad was crouched down so the girl could whisper something in his ear. The dad looked up at you and Brahms before nodding, picking her up.  


The little girl poked the back of Brahms’ shoulder to get his attention. Brahms jumped, slowly turning around to see who was touching him. He grabbed your hand, giving it a tight squeeze, glancing at you.  


You nodded in encouragement, but you weren’t entirely sure what was happening either.  


“Your face looks like my doll.” The little girl said.  


Brahms nodded slowly, looking back over at you. You smiled and nodded, running your thumb over his knuckles soothingly.  


“It looks like my doll, actually.” Brahms replied quietly.  


The girl nodded thoughtfully before pointing to her face. “I look like my doll too!” She was dressed up in a frilly dress, her hair in braids, and her face was covered in white paint. She even had on fake lashes, though they were incredibly uneven, and you were willing to bet it was her father who had put them on her.  


Brahms nodded back, unsure how to reply, so you stepped in. “What’s your doll’s name?” You asked.  


“Veronicopita.” The girl said confidently, even though that was in no way a real name, even for a doll.  


“That’s a cool name.” You smiled as the line started moving forward. “It was nice to meet you, Veronicopita.”  


Brahms hurried onto the merry-go-round, picking two horses that were side by side and sitting down on one. He was obviously a little tense, but once the ride started and the music started playing he looked at you, his eyes happy. “I talked to someone!”  


“You did!” You reached across the isle, taking his hand as the two of your horses moved slowly up and down. “I’m so proud of you!”  


Brahms clung to his horse’s poll, obviously happy from the praise.  


“I think the park will be closing soon, so after this, do you want to head home?” You asked.  


Brahms nodded slightly. “Can we get more park food to take home?”  


You laughed. “We can get as much as you want, Brahmsy.”


End file.
